She Came In With The Wind
by katie-viola-w
Summary: This is the story of a girl who transfers to Hogwarts in her fifth year after the death of her parents. Brielle is thrown into an entirely new world. A new school and in a new country. Brielle is alone and now she must find her place at Hogwarts.


**I do not own Harry Potter. I own my character, Brielle. **

**This story might be a little different from the normal Harry Potter. I just based the idea and my character off of it. Please read and review. Enjoy! **

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was alive with students enjoying their party on their first night back at Hogwarts. From first years to seventh years, everyone was laughing and chattering. Fifth year Harry Potter stood amongst his friends and girlfriend. A first year taps on Harry's shoulder. Harry turns and smiles at the small boy.

"Dumbledore sent me. He requests you to his office." The boy said quietly.

"Alright, thank you." Harry said to the boy. He bids farewell to his friends and heads off to see the headmaster

* * *

"Good Evening Harry" Dumbledore beams as Harry enters the large office. "I'm sorry to take you away from your party. "

"No trouble sir. What can I do for you?" Harry replies.

"We have a new student. She has transferred here after her parent's death from America. She arrived late but she's been sorted into Gryffindor and I brought you here to give her a tour and show her to her room." Dumbledore explains.

"Oh, of course sir." Harry mutters. He had expected something much different.

"Brielle is waiting just outside. She has her schedule. Make sure she can find everything she'll need tomorrow and thank you Harry."

With that Harry turns and leaves the office.

* * *

Harry walks into the hall to see Brielle leaning against a giant hippogriff statue, studying her schedule intently. Harry is momentarily taken aback. She is beautiful. She is not tall. She is thin but she has curves. Her long brown hair is braided in one long braid that hangs past the middle of her back. She is wearing jean capris with small holes and a light tan sweater with odd looking shoes. She looks up at him and he's caught by her wide bright green eyes.

"Hello I'm Harry, Dumbledore asked me to give you a tour."

She smiles. "I'm Brielle." She extends her small manicured hand.

Harry is taken aback by her accent. It hadn't quite registered that she was American when Dumbledore had told him. None the less he shakes her hand.

"What are you going to show me first?" She asks.

"Uhh. Let me see your schedule." Harry says and she hands it to him.

Potions

Transfiguration

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Divination

Ancient Ruins

"I'll show the great hall first then we'll make our way to the classrooms and back to your dorm. I have most of these classes with you." Harry explains.

"Really? I suppose that will be good if I get lost." She laughs nervously.

* * *

Harry and Brielle had made their way from Dumbledore's Office around to the Room of Requirement. They had gotten into the room and Brielle was looking around. Harry was marveled at how quickly they had gotten along.

Harry opens the door and walks out of the room to find none other than Draco Malfoy along with his two brutes, Crabe and Goyle.

"Look boys! Potter is coming out of the room of requirement and for what reason do you think Potter was missing out on his party to be in the Room of Requirement." Draco hisses. He pushes Harry.

"So what was it Potter? What are you up to?" Draco is nearly spitting on Harry.

The door to the Room of Requirement opens and Brielle comes out saying something to Harry but she stops when she notices Draco.

"And who is this lovely creature? Surely I would've remembered you." Draco walks over to Brielle. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Brielle Tiernan. I'm new here. Harry was just giving me a tour." Brielle shakes hands with Draco.

"We should get going Brielle, you still have allot to see." Harry says dryly.

"Yes get going. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon. It was lovely to meet you Brielle. " Draco says sweetly to her then looks at Harry. "Potter." He growls then leaves. Crabe and Goyle following closely behind him.

Harry and Brielle begin to walk down the hall in the opposite direction.

"What's up with him?" Brielle asks after a few moments of silence.

"Sworn enemy." Harry replies. "He's quite the git really."

Brielle giggles.

"What?" Harry looks at her.

"You said git." She laughs. And then Harry laughs too.


End file.
